


Mirror Mirror

by Elennare



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They stare at each other, the little girl with the red balloon and the little girl in the blue frock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 8, season 3 of Doctor Who. Written for the "borrowed title" challenge at fan_flashworks; title borrowed from the 2012 movie.

They stare at each other, the little girl with the red balloon and the little girl in the blue frock.  
  
“Did the Doctor send you here?” the girl with the balloon asks.  
  
“Doctor? What doctor? I haven’t seen the doctor, I’m not ill. No-one sent me here, I came by myself - I expect they’d be cross if they saw me,” the other girl replies, with a giggle. “Who are you?”  
  
The girl with the red balloon draws herself up. “I am the Daughter of the Family of Blood.”  
  
“The daughter of the family of blood?” The girl in the blue frock repeats, looking puzzled. “I’m Alice, and I’m the daughter of the family of… of… the family on the other side of the looking-glass. What’s your name? Why are you in our looking-glass?”  
  
The Daughter of the Family of Blood searches what remains of her vessel’s memory. Names as this girl means them are human things, so she borrows the one that once belonged to her human body. “My name is Lucy,” she finally answers. “I’m in every mirror. The Doctor trapped me here.”  
  
“In every mirror? What fun! You can see the whole world then,” Alice says. “Do you think you could take me to other mirrors?”  
  
The girl with the red balloon frowns, considering. “I don’t think so,” she says slowly. “Could you take me into the real world?”  
  
Alice dismisses the world outside the looking-glass with a wave of her hand. “It’s boring out there. I want to explore the Looking-Glass House before I go back!” She looks around, and exclaims with delight. “Oh, look! The clock is quite different to the one on the other side.”  
  
“It wasn’t before. It was just blank… everything that couldn’t be reflected simply wasn’t there. It’s changed since you arrived.”  
  
“Really? How funny!” Alice says, now looking at the pictures on the wall next to the fire. “I wonder if the whole house is different?”  
  
She doesn’t receive an answer, but is too distracted by the moving chessmen to care. Watching them intently, she doesn’t see the speculative look on Lucy’s face. The Daughter of the Family of Blood is wondering whether, if she took over Alice’s body, she could escape from the mirror. She doesn’t think it will work, though; the Doctor is too clever to leave any loopholes. And even if she could escape, what would she do? She couldn’t rescue her family, or even find them. She would die, all alone. No, better to stay in the mirror world.  
  
“I’m going to see the rest of the house!” Alice says, intruding on her thoughts. “Do you want to come with me?”  
  
She thinks quickly. The mirror is different, now Alice is here, but she doesn’t know if it will stay this way for her after Alice leaves the room. Better to stay with the other girl. Besides, it’s been such a long time since she’s had a companion, a playmate… suddenly, she misses Brother of Mine desperately. Perhaps if she asked the Doctor on his next visit, he would take a mirror to him, so she could see him?  
  
But that’s months away, and Alice is here now, waiting for her answer.  
  
“Yes, I’d like to come with you,” she says.  
  
Hand in hand, the girl in the blue frock and the girl with the red balloon run out of the room.


End file.
